hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Major/Speech on Alucard and Vampirism
The following is a transcript of the english dub of The Major 's scene where he monlogues about Alucard, and how he almost became a vampire at one point. Video Transcript The Doctor : It seems everything is proceeding exactly as planned, Major. The Major: All variables are falling dutifully into place, doctor. He is rebuilding his castle brick by bloody brick. Sieg gehört jetzt mir. (Victory is mine now.) He wears the guise of a man, but I never thought of him as one, or even as a vampire, for that matter. He is king and castle both; his dominion - the river Styx, the untold dead he's drowned in it - his subjects. What cost, victory? What ploy will leave him in the dust? These questions run through my mind every waking moment. Thoughts of him even invade my dreams leaving me crying out for bloodshed. And now, at long last, our war has dawned. I bring all that I am to this fight, body and soul, but is it enough? How can our arsenals compare? He can change form, summon familiars, bend men to his will, and the taste of human blood brings him life anew...and these powers, he can call upon as quickly as a man might blink! But I take the stage with nothing. Why, do you ask? Because I am a human being. To be a vampire, to taste life eternal and wage war throughout the centuries, what a perfect existence! ...But that, is a bridge too far. I cannot embrace undeath! : (Flashback as the Major's soldiers being shot during WW2, before he himself is shot and on the verge of death. When the soldiers leave, the blood starts coming towards him. The Major resumes speaking over the monologue.) '' '' Vampirism is brilliant. One can quaff another's soul like a vintage eiswein (Ice Wine) and steal everything that defines them. : (The blood comes towards him, before The Major glares at it, and commands "begone" causing the blood to form a circle around him, as his will drives it away.) Mein Herz, meine Seele'','' mein Leben, (My heart, my soul, my life) they belong to me. Sharing one's life with another, and they with you, losing the borders of oneself in the great sanguine sea. :(In flashback, the Doctor shows up to rescue The Major) To gain by losing, what a delicious irony! It is the bliss of acquiesce. It is the bliss of...surrender. And so I say, "To Hell with you! What's mine is mine alone. Every hair, every drop of blood...I am me. I am me. I. Am. Me! 'You are ruin, made flesh, made beautiful. You are loved, and so I despise you." : ''(Flashforward to The Major walking down a corridor alongside The Doctor and The Captain) That is why you are my foe, my dazzling Count. You are the most precious thing: A worthy opponent. An arch enemy. A king upon which to wage war! : ''(The Major continues speaking as the scene shows screencaps of various Millennium members: The Valentine Brothers, Tubalcain Alhambra, Zorin Blitz, Rip Van Winkle, The Captain, and The Doctor) What you call "Victories" are nothing more than the opening salvos of a battle fifty years in the making. : (Fades to Schrödinger atop a burning church overlooking the scene below, making a meowing sound, before cutting back to The Major sitting in his chair, who snaps his fingers) Our decades of preparation, they were all for this moment. : (flashbacks as he speaks) The last battalion, the ninth crusade, Father Anderson, the faithful Captain, and duplicitous Walter, all of them were steps leading to the pyre on which Alucard will burn. He has no choice but to release his final restriction, and set loose his true form. At last he will stand alone atop the battlements. Would it be Anderson who dispatches him, or Walter who carries the day? I think he'll destroy them both. : (Cuts to Alucard) He is less than a man, but also much more. A century ago his reign of terror paralyzed London. Five-hundred years ago he held back the Ottoman Empire. If that great river of blood meets his lips, the game is lost. He'll knock aside the chessboard like a petulant child. Life and death; he's cheated them both for centuries! How does one go about slaying such a force of nature? Do you cut through wave after wave of thralls on the battlefield, and take his head like one of the Teutonic knights of old? Nein! (No!) He'll simply summon more of his stolen blood. But that could work in my favor...because my enemy's greatest strength is also his achilles heel. Tyrants have always been especially susceptible to poison. Category:Transcripts